This invention pertains to a transaction record, and more specifically to a credit transaction record for use with a credit or other card and an imprinting device.
During a typical sales transaction, a customer will give to the sales clerk his or her credit card. The card is placed in a defined region on a support surface of an imprinting device. The clerk then takes a credit transaction recording booklet, generally prepared specifically for the particular credit card being used, and places it on a second defined region of the support surface positioned so that an expanse of the booklet overlaps the card. A pressure platen or equivalent part of the imprinting device is moved over the record and card, causing the information existing on the card in the form of raised characters to be imprinted on the record. After removing the record from the imprinting device, specific details of the immediate sales transaction are recorded manually by the sales clerk. The customer signs the record acknowledging completion of the transaction as recorded, and returns the record to the sales clerk. A "customer's copy" sheet of the record is torn from the booklet and given to the customer. Additionally, the credit card is removed from the imprinting device and returned to the customer.
The preceeding description relates to a credit card transaction as it is usually performed. However there are times when the customer leaves without taking his or her credit card. This happens when the clerk forgets to remove the card from the imprinting device, or otherwise forgets to return it to the customer. Also, a customer, involved with gathering his or her purchases and receipt, often leaves the card lying on the counter.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide means for reducing the likelihood of customers leaving their cards following a credit transaction.
Specifically, it is an object to provide a credit transaction record having means for releasably adhering the card to the customer's copy of the transaction record.
The preferred embodiment of the disclosed invention is intended for use with conventional credit cards having raised characters, and an imprinting device having a defined region for receiving such a card on a support surface, and a pressure platen manipulatable relative to the surface. A transaction record made in conformance with this invention includes a plural-detachable-sheet recording booklet including a customer-return sheet. A stretch of the sheet is directly placeable on the support surface so that it has an expanse extending over a portion of a card received in the defined region of the support surface. A pressure-responsive adhesive film is distributed over the expanse of the sheet, and is covered by a removable backing sheet.
During a credit card transaction, the backing sheet is peeled off--exposing the adhesive film. The transaction record is then placed in an imprinting device in receipt of a credit card. A conventional imprinting operation is then performed causing the card to be captured by the sheet and releasably retained thereon.
It can therefore be seen that a transaction record made in conformance with this invention will provide a means for assuring that the credit card will be returned with the customer's copy of the credit receipt.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.